


The static of your arms, it is the catalyst

by lover_44



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4642788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_44/pseuds/lover_44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In retrospect, Peter should have seen it coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The static of your arms, it is the catalyst

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was written in anonymous on the hobbit rpf livejournal. Not betaed, Im sorry.

In retrospect, Peter should have seen it coming. When he first introduced Richard to Lee, it was for a screen test. As professional as the both of them were, there was something else there. A flame, a promise of something. Peter, having lived most of his life paying attention  to the smallest of details, did not fail to notice. _This could be something_ , he thought. He just wasn’t sure yet if it was trouble or something good.

As The Hobbit progressed to only a project to its actually making, it took some time for Peter to actually have Richard and Lee on the same set again. And it was then he realised that the _something_ between them was actually trouble. Peter tried to ignore it at first, to move around all the flustering and stuttering and general lack of attention from Lee’s part and the too much attention from Richard’s part. The thing is, Richard was a method actor, and by that point, Peter was used to have his ever present figure looming around the set quietly even in scenes that weren’t his. Because that was just how Richard was, and Peter understood him, understood his need to pay attention to the small bits and pieces of story to create his own character and make it whole. And he was alright with that. Until his rehearsals with Lee started, and everything went down.

Lee was a good actor, Peter knew that. He saw him in a play and in Pushing Daisies and if that wasn’t enough, his audition for Thranduil left everyone in production with the chills, because he was that good. And Lee was a listener, he gladly listened to directions and did his best, but something seemed to be slightly off as Lee kept pausing in between lines and looking down. There was also what seemed to be a permanent little smile on his face that didn’t belong to Thranduil at all. Pete sighed, closing his eyes and massaging his temples. He could feel the beginnings of a massive headache.

  
  


“Lee” Peter called, walking towards him “Are you alright?” it was a careful question, because Peter didn’t want to upset Lee’s mindset for the character, although it seemed it was completely upset already.

  
  


Lee just opens and closes his mouth once and then sighs, making Peter frown. He didn’t miss the quick passing of eyes through the other side of the set, though, and as Peter followed his line of sight, he should have figured it out who he would see on the other end. Richard, partiality in costume with his Thorin’s hair and prosthetics on, quietly sitting on a corner and looking Lee’s way. He just looks at Lee again, and in the end, it’s Lee who says something first. “Yes, I’m alright. I’m sorry, Peter” he says quietly, like a little boy being scorned by a teacher. Sometimes, Peter thinks he’s actually some kind of a teacher and ended up with a class full of troublemakers. He just nods, and sighing, goes back to his chair.

By the third time Peter has to stop and give Lee some time, he’s had enough. His head is pounding and everytime they try, Lee seems more far away from the big, imposing figure of Thranduil they saw on the test. Peter just sighs - something he’s being doing a lot since the whole project started.Thirteen dwarves! _Thirteen!_ \- and quietly walks across the set towards Richard. He can feel Lee’s eyes on him, but he will make his amends later.

“Richard” Peter starts, and he almost cringes himself when he sees Richard cringing. No Thorin Oakenshield, then.

 

“Peter” Richard answers, politely nodding. Sometimes is still hard to get to Richard, as he is always so reserved and quiet. But Peter can do it, Peter is the _teacher._

 

“I’m sorry, Richard. But I need you to leave the set, please” Peter says carefully. As much as he knows how understanding Richard is, a request to leave the set is a request to leave the set nonetheless, and it can make things tense.

 

“Oh” It’s the first thing Richard says, and Peter can see the little frown on his forehead. “I’m...yes, of course. I didn’t mean to bother” Trust Richard to think that everything is always his fault. Sometimes Peter is completely surprised _how much_ Richard changes to become Thorin.

“You’re not. Not directly, at least” Peter is quick to say “But you are taking Lee’s attention and it’s making the rehearsal a little difficult to us”. There, just like pulling a band aid. But Peter could see the sudden blushing growing on Richard’s cheek even behind his beard, and the only thing he did was nod and quickly stand up from his chair and move out of the set. He did see the small, sideways look Richard threw in Lee’s direction, and how sad Lee looked for a second to see Richard leave.

 

Later, when Peter decided to look for Richard and explain himself a little better - because even teachers owned some explanations from time to time-, he came to the realization that he didn’t even need to do any explanations at all as he came to a halt close to Richard’s trailer and saw him and Lee embracing. Even from the distance, Peter could see they were both blushing, and when they quietly apologised to each other and Lee softly caressed one of Richard’s ears -now free of prosthetics and all that hair-, he realized that Richard and Lee already had everything figured it out. More or less. _My God, they were even worse than Viggo and Orlando_ , Peter thought with a small smile as he made his way back.

 

 

 

  
  


 

 


End file.
